


Connections

by MMOW (ShrinkedPeach)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/MMOW
Summary: When there's nothing to be heard other than two voices and the sound of robotics being adjusted...the world seems more still. Less chaotic. That is alright. It's funny how simple, unexpected things can breed the most memorable moments.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toasty_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/gifts).

> Written as a request! Hope you enjoy.

Whenever circumstances permitted it, Nya would be the one to deal with any repairs or modifications Zane needed. Nobody said things had to be that way. It just kinda happened.

Frankly, Zane preferred this. It wasn’t that he disliked Jay or didn’t trust him. After all, Jay was one of the people he held most dear. He wasn’t half bad at what he did, either. But it was obvious that Jay Walker had and always would have the heart of an inventor. The nindroid could tell that when Jay did any work on him, he struggled to separate Zane as a being from Zane as a product of someone else’s design. Maybe that’s why it hurt a little.

This is probably part of why Zane and Nya had grown so close. It was strange, as they were very different. For a while, Nya had simply done the work in silence. But it soon became a time when they discussed their thoughts privately. This had become their new normal. It was simple. It was a space unrestricted by anxieties and inhibitions...even just for those short moments. It was just...peace. Zane was thoroughly impressed by her when all they had known about her skill was the Samurai X mech. That eventually simmered into mutual respect, and repairs usually went smoothly. Zane would run diagnostics, relay what needed to be tweaked, and Nya would be right on it.

She’d frown or shake her head as she traced over his dents. She’d urge him to be more careful, reminding him that she can’t pop the material back into place if it goes too deeply into his exoskeleton. He would comment on how the material is replaceable, and how he would rather not have anybody lose something that couldn’t afford to be expended. She’d scoff and tell him not to think so little of himself.

Zane had no idea when their meetings had turned into a regular occurrence. It wasn’t because he was in need of any maintenance. They had just spent time together for the sake of it. It was nice to sit outside under the moonlight while Nya ate ice cream and they shared their days. To show her new recipes. To wrap one another in blanket burritos. To play chess (even though Nya definitely cheated a few times). To pass notes while the others were asleep. Slower times were nice. It was nice to be reminded what he...what they...fought for. If it meant continuing to hear that laugh, the odd stories about Kai, the sassy remarks...he thought that maybe their more somber meetings were worthwhile.


End file.
